


Our Life's about to change

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big moment has arrived</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life's about to change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta’d. This is a sequel to An afternoon in the park , Let’s give this a try and An idea in which Merlin and Arthur develop the idea about adopting. 
> 
> Was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: new beginning

It had taken a long time and sometimes they were ready to give up, thinking that they would never adopt a child. In the beginning they wanted a baby but then agreed on adopting whatever child the universe would send them. It had taken another two years and lately they had talked about fostering when the call came. 

It had been a flurry of weeks and days where they prepared the house and bought more clothes and toys than the kid would ever need. There were papers to sign and lots of red tape and they hadn’t slept all night. 

Merlin swallowed hard against the lump in his throat when Arthur picked the little girl up and held her in his arms. Carefully, he reached out to gently cup the baby’s head, feeling the fine hair tickle the inside of his hand. 

“Isn’t she a beauty?” Arthur’s voice trembled as he whispered the question.

The baby girl looked at him with wide eyes.

Merlin sniffed once and tried to blink the tears away as he nodded, not trusting his own voice. 

Ever since he met Arthur, he knew he wanted to stay with him forever. They had a wonderful life together. Of course once in a while they fought like every other couple but it were just stupid little things that triggered it or one of them being in a very bad mood and they always made up. They had wanted this for so long and now it finally happened to them, a whole new part of their life just started.

Merlin was looking forward to every second of it.


End file.
